Darkside - Парка
by Evil from Hyperborea
Summary: Артур умер, Билл умер, Чарли умер, близнецы умерли. Рон умер, да и Джинни нехорошо. А Молли Уизли просто очень любит вязать.


Disclaimer: Поттериана и её герои принадлежат мадам Роулинг. Я использую их в некоммерческих целях.

П

Молли Уизли вязала воротник свитера на пяти спицах. Бесспорная мастерица, она сосредоточенно провязывала ряд за рядом, сплетая из мотка ниток новую обновку своим детям.

- Почему чёрные, мама? - еле слышно спросила Джинни.

Молли вздрогнула и оторвала взгляд от вязания.

- Что, доча? - переспросила она.

- Ты взяла чёрные нитки, а обычно твои свитера бордовые, - маленькая Джинни потуже завернулась в одеяло. - Почему?

- Сегодня так правильней, доча, - глухо ответила Молли.

- Кому ты вяжешь, мама?

- Папе Артуру, доченька моя.

- Ты же говорила, что папа ушёл надолго, - удивлённо ответила Джинни. - Из-за плохого дяди Лютый-уса.

- Да, - сказала Молли. - Я думала, ты уже спишь, - поторопилась она сменить тему.

Джинни заёрзала в кровати и легко, по-детски вздохнула.

- Мне холодно, мама, и никак не уснуть. Согрей меня, мамочка.

- Не могу, доча, - мягко ответила Молли. - Мне тебя не согреть, и папе Артуру тебя не согреть.

- Тогда расскажи сказку, - попросила Джинни. - Пожалуйста, мамулечка, я хочу сказку.

Молли заёрзала в кресле и тяжело, по-взрослому вздохнула.

- Слушай, доченька. Давным-давно жили-были три сестры, три ведьмы. Звали их Нона и Децима, а как же звали третью? Я и забыла. И очень сёстры любили и умели прясть...

- Совсем как ты, мама.

- Да, доча. И Нона пряла нить, Децима отмеряла той нити нужную длину, а третья сестра перерезала нить...

Молли Уизли довязала воротник и перерезала нить.

Е

Вот представь - ты Люциус Малфой и ты победитель. Твой Господин выиграл войну, и ты сам не остался в накладе, ведь ты хотел власти, лести и почтения - и ты преумножил их, даже если за это пришлось пролить чью-то грязную предательскую кровь, и сейчас ты счастлив, ты за пышным столом наслаждаешься бокалом вина с молодой женой, так зачем вспоминать, как твоё заклинание нашло этого дурака Артура Уизли, зачем вспоминать отражение зелёной вспышки в его глазах, зачем вспоминать, как его глаза закрыла смерть?

А потом нить рвётся, и бьётся упавший бокал, и красное вино на белой скатерти смешивается с красной кровью из твоего горла, и ты хватаешься за сердце, но нить порвана, и крики жены всё дальше, и это...

Р

Молли Уизли вязала воротник свитера на пяти спицах. Бесспорная мастерица, она сосредоточенно набирала петли, сплетая из мотка ниток новую обновку своим детям.

- Кому ты теперь вяжешь, мама? - еле слышно спросила Джинни.

- Брату Биллу, доченька моя.

- Ты же говорила, что большой братик Билл ушёл надолго, - удивлённо ответила Джинни. - Из-за плохого дяди Фень-лиля.

- Да, - сказала Молли. - Ты поспи, доченька, - поторопилась она сменить тему.

Джинни заёрзала в кровати и легко, по-детски вздохнула.

- Мне всё ещё холодно, мама, и никак не уснуть. Согрей меня, мамочка.

- Не могу, доча, - мягко ответила Молли. - Мне тебя не согреть, и брату Биллу тебя не согреть.

- Тогда рассказывай дальше сказку, - попросила Джинни. - Пожалуйста, мамулечка, я хочу сказку.

Молли заёрзала в кресле и тяжело, по-взрослому вздохнула.

- Слушай, доченька. Третья сестра - та, что обрывала нить - была сильная, крепкая, красивая ведьма.

- Совсем как ты, мама.

- Да, доча. И она нашла себе мужа, небогатого, не самого знатного, но очень хорошего человека. И родились у них дети...

Молли Уизли довязала следующий воротник и перерезала нить.

Е

Вот представь - ты Фенрир Сивый и ты победитель. Твой Господин выиграл войну, и ты сам не остался в накладе, ведь ты хотел вцепиться в горло тем, кто ненавидел и презирал тебя как бешеного зверя - и ты показал им зверя, ты разорвал их горла, и не разбирал, чистая или грязная их кровь, и сейчас ты счастлив, ты под полною луной наслаждаешься охотой со своей стаей, так зачем вспоминать, как твои клыки терзали плоть Билла Уизли, зачем вспоминать, как ты увлёкся и не смог сделать его подобным себе, потому что мёртвые не бывают оборотнями, зачем вспоминать, как его глаза закрыла смерть?

А потом нить рвётся, и кусок мяса выпадает из твоего рта, и красная кровь твоей добычи на зелёной траве смешивается с красной кровью из твоего горла, и ты скулишь как щенок, но нить порвана, и вой твоей стаи всё дальше, и это...

Р

Молли Уизли вязала воротник свитера на пяти спицах. Бесспорная мастерица, она считала - лицевая, изнаночная, лицевая, сплетая из мотка ниток новую обновку своим детям.

- А этот свитер кому, мама? - еле слышно спросила Джинни.

- Брату Чарли, доченька моя.

- Ты же говорила, что почти старший братик Чарли ушёл надолго, - удивлённо ответила Джинни. - Из-за плохого дяди Доль-хохова.

- Да, - сказала Молли. - Ты всё-таки поспи, доченька, - поторопилась она сменить тему.

Джинни заёрзала в кровати и легко, по-детски вздохнула.

- Мне всё так же холодно, мама, и никак не уснуть. Согрей меня, мамочка.

- Не могу, доча, - мягко ответила Молли. - Мне тебя не согреть, и брату Чарли тебя не согреть.

- Тогда расскажи, что было дальше в сказке, - попросила Джинни. - Пожалуйста, мамулечка, я хочу сказку.

Молли заёрзала в кресле и тяжело, по-взрослому вздохнула.

- Слушай, доченька. У третьей сестры - той, что перерезала нить - у них с мужем родились семеро замечательных деток.

- Совсем как у тебя, мама.

- Да, доча. И были они счастливы, как никто на свете. Но пришёл чёрный человек — даже чернее, чем эти мои нитки - и он захотел сделать так, чтобы счастливы на белом свете отныне бывали только злые волшебники и ведьмы...

Молли Уизли довязала следующий воротник и перерезала нить.

Е

Вот представь - ты Антонин Долохов и ты победитель. Твой Господин выиграл войну, и ты сам не остался в накладе, ведь ты хотел... да ты ничего особенного не хотел, ты просто пошёл за пьянящей, страшной силой своего Мастера - и ты лил кровь глупцов, посмевших противиться этой силе, и сейчас ты счастлив, ты в грязном кабаке наслаждаешься попойкой со своими дружками, так зачем вспоминать, как твоё проклятье поразило этого Чарли из семейки предателей крови, зачем вспоминать, как кровь багрила его распоротую от края до края грудь, зачем вспоминать, как его глаза закрыла смерть?

А потом нить рвётся, и пол несётся навстречу, и на его грязных досках расползается пятно чистой крови из твоего горла, и ты хрипишь и царапаешь доски, но нить порвана, и крики твоих собутыльников всё дальше, и это...

З

Молли Уизли вязала воротник свитера на пяти спицах. Бесспорная мастерица, она вытягивала и закрывала петли, сплетая из мотка ниток новую обновку своим детям.

- А эти свитера кому, мама? - еле слышно спросила Джинни.

- Близнецам Фреду и Джорджу, доченька моя.

- Ты же говорила, что братики Гред и Фордж ушли надолго, - удивлённо ответила Джинни. - Из-за плохих дядей Ряба-встаня и Рудь-ой-фуса.

- Да, - сказала Молли. - Закрой глазки и отдохни, доченька, - поторопилась она сменить тему.

Джинни заёрзала в кровати и легко, по-детски вздохнула.

- Мне всё так же холодно, мама, и никак не уснуть. Согрей меня, мамочка.

- Не могу, доча, - мягко ответила Молли. - Мне тебя не согреть, и братикам Фреду и Джорджу тебя не согреть, да, не согреть.

- Тогда расскажи мне дальше эту сказку, - попросила Джинни. - Пожалуйста, мамулечка, я хочу сказку.

Молли заёрзала в кресле и тяжело, по-взрослому вздохнула.

- Слушай, доченька. Многие хорошие люди поклялись не позволить чёрному человеку сделать так, чтобы счастливы отныне бывали только злые волшебники и ведьмы . Третья сестра тоже бросила ему вызов.

- Совсем как ты, мама.

- Да, доча. Но чёрный человек был сильнее, и он перерезал нити Поттеров, Дамблдоров и почти всех других хороших магов...

Молли Уизли довязала ещё два воротника и перерезала нити.

А

Вот представьте - вы Рудольфус и Рабастан Лестранжи и вы победители. Ваш Господин выиграл войну, и вы сами не остались в накладе, ведь вы хотели покуражиться над теми, кого считали грязью, нелюдью, выродками - и куражились, и лили их кровь как воду, и сейчас вы счастливы, вы в модном борделе пользуете одну шлюху вдвоём, так зачем вспоминать, как ваши заклятья разом покончили с близнецами Уизли, зачем вспоминать, как впервые их можно было различить - по рваным ранам, зачем вспоминать, как их глаза закрыла смерть?

А потом нить рвётся, и красная простыня краснеет ещё больше, когда вы кропите её вашими кровями, и ваши крови смешиваются на простыне, и вы стонете и хватаетесь друг за друга, но нить порвана, и визг той шлюхи всё дальше, и это...

В

Молли Уизли вязала воротник свитера на пяти спицах. Бесспорная мастерица, она пришивала с изнанки воротник к горловине, сплетая из клубка ниток новую обновку своим детям.

- А для кого этот свитер, мама? - еле слышно спросила Джинни.

- Для маленького Рона, доченька моя.

- Ты же говорила, что маленький Ронни ушёл надолго, - удивлённо ответила Джинни. - Из-за плохой тёти Белки-крысы.

- Да, - согласилась Молли. - Не ворочайся, спи, доченька, - поторопилась она сменить тему.

Джинни заёрзала в кровати и легко, по-детски вздохнула.

- Мне всё так же холодно, мама, и никак не уснуть. Согрей меня, мамочка.

- Не могу, доча, - мягко ответила Молли. - Мне тебя не согреть, и маленькому Рону тебя не согреть. Никогда не согреть!

- Тогда рассказывай, что было дальше в сказке, - попросила Джинни. - Пожалуйста, мамулечка, мне страшно. Я хочу сказку.

Молли заёрзала в кресле и тяжело, по-взрослому вздохнула.

- Слушай, доченька. Злые маги с клеймом чёрного человека закрыли глаза всей семье третьей сестры - в отместку за то, что она с мужем до последнего стояла против их господина. Осталась у неё только одна доча...

- Совсем как у тебя, мама.

- Да, доча. И тогда чёрный человек сам пришёл за третьей сестрой и её дочкой... Оказал честь, ты понимаешь...

Молли Уизли довязала предпоследний воротник и перерезала нить.

Н

Вот представь - ты Беллатриса Лестранж и ты победитель. Твой господин выиграл войну, но ты осталась ни с чем, ведь ты не на шаг не приблизилась к мечте — не получила доступа к Его телу, если ты понимаешь, о чём я - и сейчас ты счастлива только тогда, когда в подвале превращаешь новую жертву из человека в орущую окровленную тушу, и надо вспомнить, как такой же тушкой стал младший щенок из помёта Уизли, надо вспомнить, как быстро его сломал Круциатус, надо вспомнить, как его глаза закрыла смерть.

А потом нить рвётся, и на полу грязная маггловская кровь мешается с чистой - из твоего горла, и ты пытаешься удержать кровь, зажав рот руками, но нить порвана, и плач твоей последней жертвы всё дальше, и это...

И

Молли Уизли вязала воротник свитера на пяти спицах. Бесспорная мастерица, она разматывала клубок до конца, сплетая последнюю обновку своим детям.

- А это мне свитер, мама? - еле слышно спросила Джинни.

- Да, доченька моя.

- Но я не ношу чёрное, оно мне нравится, - слабо возразила Джинни. - И мне очень, очень холодно — как же холодно...

- Сегодня тебе придётся его надеть, доченька. Из-за Волдеморта, - Молли смахнула слезу. - Потерпи немного, доча. Скоро ты уснёшь и отдохнёшь.

Джинни свернулась калачиком в кровати и легко, по-детски вздохнула.

- Значит, это из-за злого дяди Вот-где-морда? - зевнула она. - Вот теперь я спать хочу. Пока я не уснула, расскажи мне конец сказки, мама.

Молли выпрямилась в кресле и тяжело, по-взрослому вздохнула.

- Сказка ещё не закончена, доченька. Чёрный человек пришёл за третьей сестрой — как же меня звали, на языке крутится имя - и за её маленькой дочкой. И им в последний раз повезло - они смогли сбежать, но выиграли они только несколько часов, потому что чёрный человек вцепился в нить маленькой девочки. Он ранил её очень чёрной магией, и девочка замерзала в последнем ознобе, а мама никак не могла помочь своей дочке. И тогда мама села вязать - потому что ну что ещё оставалось делать, а она умела и любила вязать, и надо же чем-то было хоть чем-то занять себя, чтоб не плакать при дочке...

Молли замолчала и прислушалась к тишине. От Джинни - ни ответа, ни шороха, ни вздоха. Молли медленно подошла и закрыла у дочки глаза.

Потом она перерезала нить у последнего свитера.

Т

Вот представь - ты Волдеморт и ты победитель. Ты выиграл свою войну, но мы не скажем, о чём ты сейчас вспоминаешь, потому что в некоторые души лучше не заглядывать даже одним глазом по крайней необходимости, но ты точно не вспоминаешь о маленькой рыжей девочке, которую зацепило твоё небрежное проклятье, не думаешь, как её глаза закрыла смерть.

А потом нить рвётся, и чёрная, густая, мёртвая кровь закипает в твоём горле, и ты не умираешь разве что потому, что уже не вполне человек, но нить порвана, и ты из последних сил перемещаешься через пространство, странным образом постигая, где и кем порвана нить.

Последним яростным усилием ты сносишь скупую защиту и вваливаешься в убежище. Молли Уизли сидит у тела дочки и даже не поднимает головы - ты делаешь два шага к ней и падаешь на колени, и твоя чёрная кровь капает на чёрный свитер Молли, и это...

Ь

- Это смерть, - прохрипел Волдеморт, прижавшись бледной безволосой головой к груди миссис Уизли, как ребёнок к строгой матери. - Ты не Молли... как же я сразу тебя не узнал? Почему ты не сказала мне, кто ты? Ты не Молли, ты Мо... - он поперхнулся, затих и умер.

- Я тоже забыла, кто я, - прошептала миссис Уизли то ли мертвецу, то ли в никуда. - Теперь только вспомнила.

Она закрыла Волдеморту глаза и произнесла имя - в голосе пробивалась Вечность:  
>- Морта.<p> 


End file.
